Rumors
by nummy12345
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling one-shot. Emma hears a rumor that the lieutenant is engaged. Rated J for jealously.


_Prompt: Rumors & Subtle_

OMG what is this that I just wrote? I hope you like teenage Emma fics, because that's what this is.

Rated J for jealous teenage Emma.

Also rated C for cursing because teenagers curse a fucking lot.

* * *

She had heard it from her handmaiden, who had heard it from a kitchen boy, who had heard from a merchant that specialized in cheeses. HE was engaged. She blinked frivolously as her handmaiden continued to gossip in her ear with her hand daintily held up as a shield. It was ludicrous to believe that would protect her tales from the lingering gazes and open ears of the ladies of the court.

"To whom?" She spat out eyes widening and fingers clutching at the fabric pooled around her waist.

"A widow of a spinner."

Emma's mouth gaped open. Her chest burned and toes curled at the news. "Truly?"

"It's what I've been told, your highness."

She took a shallow breath before dragging her bottom lip into her mouth. She scraped her teeth against the skin so hard she tasted iron. Lieutenant Self Righteous was engaged. There was a woman out there who wanted to seal his last name as her own, and Gods she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he'd managed to find someone else. Someone less complicated, surely. Fewer obligations. Prettier. Perhaps a tad bit friendlier. Someone who wasn't the gods damned princess.

Emma jolted from her seat. All eyes moved to her and she felt like a game surrounded by a party that was aiming their arrows.

"I-I need air." She declared turning to her left and stomping her way toward the door. Nobody followed.

"Always and forever my ass." She muttered as she folded her arms tightly against her chest. A guard stood in-between her and her exit. She was seething. "Move!"

"Your highness." He bowed before stepping aside.

Emma's hands curled against the brass handle. She gripped it so tightly her hands began to turn white. Had she really been that easy to replace? Was he so eager to move on after one fight? No. Misunderstanding, she corrected. One misunderstanding and all his affections were easily placed on another? She threw open the door and stomped her way down the stairway.

"Stupid!" She yelled folding her arms again and shaking her head. "Gods damn it! Fuck!"

This is what you get, she scolded herself. This is what happens when you let your guard down and trust another person. The corridor leading toward the gardens was bustling with visitors. One sharp look from the disgruntled woman had onlookers hastily moving toward the walls. She could care less about what any of them thought of her at the moment. Her only thoughts were of stolen kisses and secret rendezvous. They were all bullshit. How foolish she thought of herself. How stupid to hand over her heart to a man.

What did they even fight over? It had been so childish she could hardly recall the way his face turned the same shade as a rosa plum or how his ears burned so hotly she could practically see the steam. Who was she kidding? Of course she remembered every detail because it fucking hurt. It hurts, and she cared and she hated every moment that passed since that day. The Lieutenant and her had not spoken. Nor written. They had argued and then he was simply gone. Seven months on the sea only for him to return and her to discover he had moved on.

A lump settled in the back of her throat. He had moved on with someone else. Tears prickled behind her lashes. She would not cry. She couldn't possibly cry. But when one cool tear slid down her reddened face, it stung. She was jealous, but more so, she was heartbroken.

* * *

The desire to coop herself in her bedroom was strong but not as strong as the adamant demands of her mother to attend the evening's festivities. She had no ambition to make pleasantries with anyone, but her mother had put her foot down and it was a battle she couldn't and never would be able to win. So she dressed in red to match the heat that burned inside her. She denied letting anyone touch her hair. She could care less how it dangled freely over her shoulders. The guests could complain all they wanted.

"Emma." Her mother hissed a stern warning. "Behave."

"Yes mother." She sarcastically answered with a vulgar smirk that made the core of Snow White's eyes flash with fire.

The evening would have been easier to manage if HE hadn't of been there. But of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? He was the last person she wanted to see, and so the universe did everything in its power to throw him in her face.

Emma rolled her eyes when they made eye contact and almost smiled when she caught the brief wash of confusion that had taken his stormy eyes.

"Your highness." He greeted with the same perfected formal exchange she had grown accustom too.

"Lieutenant." She grumbled averting her eyes.

"May I have a word?" He reached for her arm but she pulled it back. "In private?"

She laughed. It was laced with her pent up bitterness. "What for?"

"Emma." He whispered. "Please."

"Fine." She swiveled on her heels are stomped toward the exit. She refused to look back, but judging from the curses he not so subtly grumbled she knew he was close behind her.

The moon was a crescent in the clouded sky. She shivered at the autumn air of the palace gardens. She didn't want to do this. Why had she agreed to do this?

"Emma, I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I was wrong. I have been a stubborn arse. You don't deserve what I said, nor seven months without even a letter."

She opened her mouth to speak, but words would't come. Why was he apologizing anyway?

"Emma, I-" She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind her. She melted into his embrace as he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Emma, I love you. Please forgive me."

"Engaged." She choked out in a half sob half whisper.

His body tensed. "To whom?"

"What?" She asked.

"To whom?"

"I don't know!" She barked back. "You tell me."

They stood there in silence. How could he not know whom he was engaged to?

"I don't know who." He replied. His voice was bitter.

"Well, I don't know who either!" She snapped back.

His brow furrowed together in confusion. "You aren't making any sense."

"Neither are you."

She turned herself to face him. His eyes were narrowed. He cocked his head to examine her, and she placed her hands on her hips and simply glared at him.

"What?" She hissed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just said you're engaged! How else should I be looking? I just told you I loved you, and your response was that you are engaged!"

"WHAT?" Emma threw her hands up and took an intrusive step into his personal space. "I am not engaged. You are!"

He leaned towards her and pressed his hand against her shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, lass?"

"To the widow of a spinster!" She replied tapping her finger against his chest.

"I am not engaged to the widow of a spinster!" He grabbed his hat with one hand and ran his finger through his hair with the other. "Where did you-"

"I heard…" Her voice trailed off. "You aren't?"

"No!" He sounded out in frustration. "I would never. I could never. For me there's only you."

Emma stared at him. "I thought that you-"

He shook his head.

"Fuck!" She yelled out before burying her face into her hands. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry." She dragged her fingers down her face before cautiously looking up at his face. He was just as confused as she was. Emma threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into the fabric of his coat. "Killian, I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "You and I are quite a pair, aren't we? Green with jealously."

"I'm an idiot." She groaned against his chest.

"As am I." He enveloped his arms around her.

They held one another that way several minutes.

Emma cleared her throat. "So, you um, love me?"

"Aye."

She beamed. "That's great, because I'm kind of in love with you too. And I was thinking, perhaps we should stop keeping one another a secret."

He bumped his nose against hers as she reached up to cup his cheek. The two smiled before she stood on the tips of her shoes to reach his lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet and her heart thudded wildly in her chest. A warmth spread throughout her. Kissing him was like magic.

He pulled away and bumped his nose with hers once more. "Your father is going to kill me."

She giggled. She couldn't help herself. "Yeah, well, he'll have to get through me first."


End file.
